1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to garment hangers. More particularly, this invention relates to a garment hanger having a pivoting jaw end.
2. State of the Art
Clamp-type garment hangers having at least one clamp are well-known for the suspension or hanging of garments such as pants, skirts, etc. The “pinch-type” clamp is a variety of clamp that has a clamp end having a pair of opposed clamp or jaw members between which a portion of the garment is secured, and a handle portion having a pair of spaced apart handles. Provision is made for biasing the jaw members towards each other to create the clamping force necessary to retain a garment between inner surfaces of the jaw members. The jaw end of the clamp is hinged to the handle portion such that squeezing or pinching the handles toward one another, i.e., to reduce the space between the handles, causes the jaw members to open to receive or release a garment. To further retain the garment between the inner surfaces of the members, the clamp or jaw members typically also include inner surfaces gripping elements or friction increasing surfaces.
An example of a pinch-type clamp hanger is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,854 to Blanchard, which describes a hanger with a clamp having a jaw end, a handle portion at an opposite end from the jaw end, and a hinge point between the two ends. The jaw ends are provided with resilient friction pads to engage a garment provided in the clamp. A C-shaped spring clip provides the means for biasing the jaws to a closed position. Another exemplar pinch-type clamp hanger is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,799 to Batts. This clamp hanger has two sets of toothed elements on the inside of one of the jaws, which surround a single toothed element on the other of the jaws to secure a garment in the clamp of the hanger.
Co-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,474,517 and 6,609,641 disclose a garment hanger having jaw members that are provided with an arrangement of ridges, at least some of the ridges defining a plurality of teeth. The ridges are preferably arranged in three rows in each of the jaw members, and each row preferably extends substantially across the respective jaw member. Each of the ridges preferably has a rear wall which extends substantially perpendicular to the surface on which the ridges are located, and a front wall which extends from the surface on which the ridges are located to the rear wall such that each of the ridges in cross-section has a cuspid-like appearance. The clamp has been demonstrated to have superior gripping ability on denim jeans garments.
Clamp-type garment hangers which utilize teeth, often sharp or otherwise pointed, suffer from the drawback of introducing unwanted creases, marks, holes, projections or disfigurations to more delicate garment. Where the garment is especially delicate, these hangers can be particularly harmful to the garment.
Co-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,173,872 and 6,199,728 disclose a clamp-type hanger wherein the opposed jaw members have gripping members and opposed gripping surfaces. The gripping members, opposed gripping surfaces and jaw members of one jaw member are formed from the same material, which may include either polystyrene, polypropylene, polyethylene, styrene-butadiene copolymers and blends, polycarbonates, TPR/TPE, TPU, and various thermoplastics. The other jaw member has bonded thereto an elastomer material for gripping the garment. To increase the coefficient of friction of the opposed gripping surfaces, the mold which is used to form the gripping surfaces may be treated by engraving, acid etching, electrical discharge machining, vapor honing, or sandblasting. The jaws on this hanger do not crease or damage delicate garments. However, they do not do as well in holding rugged garments such as jeans which are held better by jaws that have teeth.